magoiafandomcom-20200223-history
Account Development
Here's a list of key levels in the game: Level 4 - Friend bar opens Level 6 - Eligible for clans Level 10 - Pop up monsters begin appearing and eligible to found a clan Level 12 - Eligible for Tree Healing Event Level 15 - Cloud Garden appears A few tips for the beginning of the game. |-|Daily Play= *The tutorial quest that calls for summoning a new tribe member or tribe members. Do not use the More Quests sign. It will cost you 100 . Instead, when you have a current quest giver, click to open the quest screen. There should be an option to get a new tribe member quest at the bottom of the pop up at a cost of only 1 . The game will eventually update and you can claim your reward. *The quest that wants you to make a suggestion. Just go to the forum using the link below the play window that says Ideas. Again, the game does not always register the action until later. You may have to wait a little bit, but it will complete. *Don't use up all your plants in crafting. It is much harder to climb back from 0 than to wait for a grow cycle of plants for keeping in reserve. If you accidentally use all or most of your plants, you can buy a supply of 20 from Lara in the shop. *Don't just grow enough crops for the quests. Constantly grow plants to keep your inventory filled. Plant longer timer items when you are going to be away from your game. You can always sell your excess in the market for crystals. Crystals help you clear more space in your garden and let you buy potions from the weekly sale with the potion witch. *Although you are eligible for the Clans at level 6, you do not have to rush to find a clan. Higher level players are more attractive to higher clans and you will increase your odds of getting in if you level up a little. *Considering joining a clan at or before Level 12. Clan help with the Tree Healing Events can be very useful for saving energy and inventory. Make sure to give the clan founder enough time to see your application. Also consider messaging the founder or chief of the clan if you are very interested in joining a particular one. *Dragon plants do not multiply when you plant them. They only provide a high xp yield and return to your inventory when harvested. Due to their long timers, they are not a long term solution to leveling up, but they can be helpful at the lower levels. The dragon plants cannot be tended by neighbors and are not boosted by bonuses. *Moon Trees from the Full Moon Event only last for 10 harvests before disappearing. Save their fruit for the Ancestor Grove if you don't have a full bank of fruit trees. Moon plants during the event provide no xp, so your account will level up slower during that period which affects your gamers league standing. *You won't be able to open additional gardens immediately. They are part of the long term progress in the game and needed to unlock higher level plants. But you can plan ahead stock up on magical items that will help you defeat the next garden guardian when you are ready. *If there is a daily quest you don't want to fulfill, don't forget to cancel it with the cancel button on the right side of the quest screen. If you let it rollover to the next day you will have lost favor with the quest giver and they will pay you less rewards until you gain their favor again. *Once you pass Level 15, the level number becomes much less important. The League classifications are only partially based on level. Things like unlocking plants, leveling gardens, killing monsters all contribute to your classification score. Pushing your level up raises the bar on your event thresholds and daily quest demands. The Higher the level, the higher the plant demands go. *The daily quest payouts increase as you level up (excluding energy once you reach the cap of 40 points), so do your exp. quests and dragons levels before your crystal ones. *The recruitment bonus crystals increases with your level, so level up before inviting your friends. |-|Dragon Raising= *Dragons have 2 basic care requirements, feeding and tending. Feeding requires fruit raised in the gardens and tending requires energy. There is a tending points reservoir that saves points for you based on a timer. The base timer is one point per 2 hours. This is reduced as your clan gains Ancestor Dragon levels in the Ancestor Grove by 10% per level. The base size of the reservoir is 5. This is increased with the leveling up of the Ancestor Dragon by 1 per level. *The feeding requirements increase based on the number of dragons in the cave, not the slot the dragon sits in. The first dragon on the left will need 10 fruit, the second will need 20, the third will need 30. The amounts adjust automatically as dragons get collected from the cave. *Do not do partial feeding of dragons unless you are willing to lose some fruit. Only feed them when you have the full amount required for the level. There is a random bug / feature that will occasionally not credit you the last fruit you need if you feed multiple times within a level. Also, partial feedings are regarded by the game as percentage based and will be adjusted accordingly if the number of dragons in the cave changes. For example, a second dragon that has been fed up to 10 fruit (50%) will only be credited 5 fruit (50%) if the first dragon gets collected. Beginner ~Raise one dragon at a time fully to adulthood. Your progress will be limited by the amount of time, energy and fruit you have. Practice the mechanics of raising only one dragon in the cave until you are comfortable. ~There are 5 ages of dragons: egg, toddler, teen, adult, flown. The fruit points required will be 10 for each level when only one dragon is in the nest. The tend points required for each level are 10 each, but you get a credit of one point at each level up, reducing the needed energy and points to 9. ~Due to the reservoir, tending does not have to be on a strict schedule, but the final sending should be done as soon as possible because there is no time reduction credit on flown dragons. ~You can fill the fruit meter a second time while you wait for tending points to accumulate as the dragon levels up. ~Start saving Water Lilies! You will need a lot more fruit. You can refer to the Fruit Trees page to judge which trees work best for your play schedule. The classic beginner mistake is to fill the dragon cave enthusiastically with 3 dragons when you start. The more dragons in the cave, the more expensive raising them will be. If you have filled the cave, feed only the first dragon while tending the other 2, but not feeding them. Once the first dragon has been collected, the dragon in slot 2 becomes the first dragon and will have a drop in fruit requirement. Do not buy more eggs. Feed only the slot 2 dragon until it has been collected. The slot 3 dragon will now cost 10 fruit to feed. Once the dragon has been fed for the last time (remember you can feed it before the tending is done), you can buy another dragon egg to tend and feed while the previous egg is tended and released. Intermediate Once you have the mechanics of raising dragon down, you can start to juggle more than one dragon. #Have 2 eggs in the nest. Feed dragon 1 while tending dragon 2. Don't feed dragon 2, just tend it. #Collect on dragon 1, feed dragon 2 twice (it will level up so you can feed it a second time). #Buy another egg. It will appear in slot 1 and take on the position of dragon 1. #Raise dragon 1 to collection while just tending dragon 2. Once dragon 1 has been collected, feed dragon 2 twice. #Buy another egg and continue to tend/release/collect dragon 2. #Buy another egg. It will appear in slot 2. Tend but not feed this one until dragon 1 has been collected. #Repeat from step 2. Advanced Here is gets tricky. It will depend on the amount of play time and fruit trees you have. You can continue to cycle the dragons as above but using 3 dragons. Buy dragon 3 for tending only and raise dragon 1 and 2 as above, but treat dragon 3 as dragon 2 when dragon 1 gets collected. Or if you have sufficient fruit. Raise dragon 1 and 2 together (dragon 2 will cost 20 fruit) and feed dragon 3 twice only when the first two have been collected. Keep getting those fruit trees! Master Easy peasy. Treat them all the same because you have enough fruit and energy. Watch the timers and tend/send/collect as close to time as possible.